Bad Moonlight
by tana
Summary: how can Arwen be at two places at the same time? why is the moonlight haunting Aragorn? who is stalking Legolas and who broke into Frodo's apartment? the fellowship is about to face a new enemy


Dislaimer: okay I do not own LOTR and any characters in LOTR except my own character Lena/Ovellette, and this is NOT a romance story! Anyway, I'm still new to writing fanfiction so plz be nice and plz R&R!!!  
  
Summary: story takes place in modern middle earth where the lotr character are in college, where Arwen's evil clone comes after the fellowship for the ring and plots to take over middle earth…blah blah…  
  
  
  
Genre: General/Suspense/Action/Sci-FI/Mystery/Drama  
  
Starring: Aragorn, Legolas, Lena (my character, not a Mary-Sue), Arwen, Boromir, Frodo…  
  
Rated: PG-13 for language, violence and mild sexual content (non-slash)  
  
  
  
Bad Moonlight  
  
Chapter 1: The Shadowmaker  
  
~music provided by LeAnn Rimes, Can't Fight the Moonlight~  
  
You can try to resist  
  
Try to hide from my kiss  
  
But you know  
  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
  
Deep in the dark  
  
You'll surrender your heart  
  
But you know  
  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
  
No, you can't fight it  
  
It's gonna get to your heart  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It got dark so early in the fall. By the five-thirty the sun was down behind the hills. By seven-thirty it was as black as the midnight, and the air was cold and heavy with the frost. Alone in the college dorm room, Aragorn's sat on the bed wide-awake. He stared at the shifting shadows of tree branches cast by the moon onto his low ceiling, shadows that beckoned, the shadows that disturbed the night's stillness.  
  
A straight across the moon, cutting it into two half moons. Normally, he wouldn't have even notived it, but that night he was looking for signs, signs of strangeness, omens of what was going to happen. He felt uncomfortable, out of place in his own body. He looked down from the window of the 4th floor dormatory.  
  
In the woods behind the college dormatory, he saw her.  
  
~LeAnn's Can't Fight the Moonlight plays~  
  
Though she was far away, but Aragorn could see her clearly, it was Arwen, or at least she looked exactly like Arwen. She was standing by the lake, dazzling under the moonlight. Tall and with the same long striaght dark hair and a flawless face, exactly like Arwen's, and a shiny body in white crushed velvet and a diamond tiara. Arwen was Aragorn's ex-girlfriend, it's been almost a year since they broke up.  
  
Aragorn's eyes were locked on her. She was so beautiful that he desired her. He wanted to call out her name but he knew that he was too far away to be heard. He got up and walked out of the door and headed for the woods, for her.  
  
(What the hell is Arwen doing in the woods?) He wondered, (and what's with the dress?)  
  
(Oh I know. She wants to get back together with me again.) He answered himself quietly.  
  
When he ran into the woods and reached the lake, she was still there, glistening, dazzling and shiny under the silver moonlight. She just stood there, letting herself being bathed in the moonlight as she stared at Aragorn.  
  
"Arwen!" Aragorn called, getting closer to her. "What the hell are you doing in the woods?"  
  
She didn't reply. Aragorn could now see her face clearly. Everything about her was light and pale-except for her lips. She wore dark purple lipstick, which looked even darker and more out of place against her powder-white skin. Her dark hair was floating in the wind.  
  
She continued to stare at Aragorn as if she were a phantom.  
  
Suddenly wisps of black clouds traced over the full moon. The shadows around Aragorn faded and moved, the moonlight was gone.  
  
Then she was gone, too.  
  
Aragorn stared hard into the darker air. She has disappeared just like the moonlight. She has disappeared into thin air,  
  
"Arwen!" Aragorn called again. There was no answer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~The next night, University of Rivendell dormitory~  
  
Legolas' footsteps echoed off the tile walls in the empty corridor. He was tired from all the partying and totally forgot about the biology test tomorrow. His headache felt like hell from all the drinking but he was still sane. He jumped as he spotted the dark figure by the other end.  
  
Then he looked at it again. It was Arwen, or whom he thought was Arwen, standing beside the front door. She was wearing a black jacket with blue jeans, her long dark wavy hair was down. Her pale blue, almost translucent eyes were staring at Legolas blankly.  
  
"Arwen?" Legolas called to her. "What are you doing here so late?"  
  
"Hey Legolas." She replied dryly. "I'm just here, waiting for, uh, Aragorn, 'cause I need to talk to him."  
  
"Oh really? Aragorn's still at Eowyn's party. I left early, remember?"  
  
She stood in stunned silence for a long moment. "What? What the hell are you talking about? I had to cancel Eowyn's party because of the test, remember?"  
  
Legolas stared at Arwen, puzzled. "Yeah, but you came to the party anyway, didn't you? I saw you there."  
  
Arwen looked puzzled too. "What? I didn't go to the party, Legolas, I stayed home the entire time studying for that test tomorrow."  
  
"No, you went to the party." Legolas said firmly, "I'm sure I saw you. You were wearing a red tank top."  
  
Arwen's eyes widened. "What the HELL? I did not go to that party. You're probably drunk, Legolas, I can smell the alochol in your breath."  
  
"Yes that's true," Legolas shot back, "I've been drinking but not a lot and I'm not drunk. I SAW you there. Ask EVERYONE."  
  
"God," Arwen groaned as she rolled her eyes, "NEVERMIND, I'll come back tomorrow when EVERYONE's not drunk anymore."  
  
"Fine." Legolas replied, getting very irritated at Arwen's attitude. "Bye."  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow." She then walked away, down the the dark hall without turning back.  
  
Legolas rolled his eyes and continued to walk down the other end of the hall. He reached his room and opened the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~The next morning, University of Rivendell Dormitory~  
  
Legolas was the first one to wake up. He groaned as he rolled off the bed in discomfort. He took a look at his sleeping roommates as he got dressed in a black T-Shirt and baggy jeans.  
  
Boromir's still sleeping on the upper bunk with his blanket covered from head to toe. Across the large desk, on the other side of the room on the other double bed, Aragorn was lying there in lower bunk in his jeans with his pillow and blanket kicked onto the floor. On the upper bunk, Gimli was snoring very loud, his left hand still holds the empty bottle of beer.  
  
Legolas shook his head and glanced at the clock. 6 A:M, perfect timing, dammit. (College life ain't easy), he thought bitterly, (how the hell am I suppose to finish reviewing the entire chapter in 20 minutes? Jeez I'm only a freshman!)  
  
He opened the window and looked out side. The woods behind the dorm, sunlight filtered through the tall trees, with their fresh, green leaves still unfurling. Dogwoods and cherry trees were already in bloom, blanketing the Middle Earth with splashes of white and pink.  
  
He turned around and found Aragorn and Boromir sitting on their beds, half awake and looking like shit. Their eyes were red and baggy.  
  
"Morning man," Aragorn said sleepily as he got up and headed for the bathroom.  
  
"It was hell of a party last night, wasn't it?" Boromir asked, standing up slowly.  
  
"Yeah," Legolas mumbled.  
  
Then there was Aragorn shouting from the bathroom. "Legolas, have you seen the hair gel?"  
  
"I used it up and threw it away!" Legolas shouted back.  
  
"What?" Aragorn hurried out of the bathroom and stared at Legolas in disbelief. "You used up ALL that hair gel? What the hell AM I stuppose to use?"  
  
"There wasn't much left anyway."  
  
"But I got a date today!" Aragorn reponded furiously.  
  
"When?" Asked Legolas.  
  
"Today!" Aragorn snapped.  
  
"Right now?"  
  
"Yes! 9 A:M! Today! And I really need hair gel!" Aragorn replied impatiently as he headed for the bathroom again.  
  
"With who?" Legolas asked curiously, turning to Boromoir. "The class starts at 7!"  
  
"With some chick he met at Eowyn's party." Said Boromir as he grabbed a bag of chips from the kitchen, "he is totally over Arwen and he's ready to move on, finally."  
  
The mention of Arwen reminded Legolas of what happened last night. "Speaking of Arwen," he said, "last night when I came back I saw her by the stairs and she asked for Aragorn. I told her he's not back yet."  
  
"What?" Boromir looked up from the desk and stopped eating the chips. "We left the party BEFORE Arwen, there's no way she could've gotten here before you."  
  
"Don't ask me," Legolas shrugged, "and she also told me that she never came to Eowyn's party."  
  
"What the hell?" Boromir frowned. "She was there all right, giving dirty looks to Aragorn."  
  
"Yeah, that's what I told her."  
  
"What the hell are you two talking about?" Aragorn interrupted as he walked out of the bathroom with towels around him.  
  
"Aragorn man, you took a shower!" Legolas laughed sarcastically. "You actually took a shower, when was the last time you did that?"  
  
Aragorn glared at Legolas. "Shut up. I got a date today."  
  
"Gimli, man," Boromir called as he started shaking the dwarf. "Get up, man, sunshine's on your ass, dude."  
  
The dwarf mumbled something as he dropped the beer bottle.  
  
Legolas glanced over the clock. "Shit, 6:15, now I got 5 minutes to study for the damn test, might as well just flunk it."  
  
"So Lego, man," Aragorn asked Legolas, "what were you saying about Arwen?"  
  
"Yeah, I saw her last night here before y'all came back from Eowyn's party. She said she needed to talk to you."  
  
"What the hell? She was at that party for the entire night."  
  
"Yeah, it was kinda creepy," Legolas stood, trying to remember to really happened last night. "Yeah, when I saw her, she was wearing something completely different, and it was quiet here. She said she never came to Eowyn's party, wasn't it creepy?"  
  
"Yeah," Aragorn muttered, "creepy. Like that night I saw her in the woods, the moonlight was like, haunting…when I got there she just disappeared, like, vanished. I asked her the next morning and she said she never came to the woods."  
  
"Maybe you were dreaming." Legolas suggested.  
  
"No way," Aragorn frowned, looking a little offended, "maybe YOU were dreaming, man."  
  
"Yeah right." Legolas murmured as he headed for the kitchen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So what do you think? More's gonna happen and plz, plz r&r! it'll get better, I promise!  
  
~Anck-Su-Namun Celesté 


End file.
